Reminisce Blades
by RDsheepGRbull
Summary: My first FF 4 this topic. In short the summary of the story is "You can run and hide but the past will catch up to you." As the name hints it's about the reminisce of D&C OCs & others & the effects of those decisions.


**Note: this is my first FF for this topic. Please review fires and all are accepted and wanted.**

_Silence._

_Pure silence that permeated through every awakened bone in my body, every molecule isolated and distinct, frozen eternally in a moment of time only to be shattered by the banshee cry, the last, I had believed, to ever leave my corporeal body, that tore from my throat. Paralyzed with fear I found myself falling into a consuming darkness with only one word screaming in my head reiterating over and over again in a never ending cycle, 'Drow.'_

'_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' I screamed at the obscure night of my mind. My elbow connected with something causing a sickening thunk, fire spasm up my arm, and cursing followed by a rough throw of me unto a stone floor which bruised my entire right side but awoke my mind, slightly._

_I crawled backward at the same time as I tried to find my feet; dizzy and hazy eyed it wasn't an easy task._

"_Let go!" I yelled as I pulled away, or at least tried; but at 16 and 93 pounds of skin and bones no muscle whatsoever against an dark elf that was easily 160 pounds and had been toning his body to the absolute perfection for centuries, it wasn't hard to figure out why I didn't break away._

_The drow pulled me into his arms much like a dancer would twirl his partner back into his arms. I did the only self defense I knew at the time, SING. Stomp, Insides, Nose, Groin. I never got to the G as I pushed the nose bones into the unfortunate dark elf's brain. I literally felt the life source escape him as he died standing. Shocked at my first kill on a being, dark elf or not, I stepped right into the arms of the first drow I had attacked with my elbow. My reaction slowed down and his well prepared I was left helpless as I struggled in his grasp. A female I didn't even known was in the cavern room said something in drow that caused the male to tighten his grip on me so I couldn't even struggle appropriately._

_I bit my lip almost all the way through as those dreaded snake heads pierced my body's skin, no vitals. I withered and squirmed with all the power in my body becoming almost snakelike myself as the whip lashed out again and again at me. I was bleeding everywhere from the wounds made by the six pairs on fangs but also from where my captor held me caused if I moved correctly just as the whip lashed out I could avoid some of the snakes except that meant he got their venom. I don't know how long I was there for, eternally is what it felt like, all I know is by the time the snakes bit my major blood source I was already without pain and falling into a blissful darkness._

_I awoke arching my back in both pain and pleasure as something thrust inside of my wet core. Still partial succumbed by the venom I found I couldn't move, not that it mattered I could feel the steel clasps on my wrists and ankles chaining me down onto the bed. I could feel __**everything**__ but only could let the tears stream down my face and watch, just like the priestess onlookers watched, as he made love to me. Watch as he took my virginity and listen to my cries of despair harmonies with his grunts of pleasure._

Silence.

"Me understand your pain and hatred you have," said a captured Cattibrie when she thought it safe to talk. Her captors face was unreasonable beyond pain and anguish as the story was both told and relieved.

"But you can't be wanting me Drizzt dead for just that reason!" yelled Cattibrie to cover her fear as her captor sneered at her. Cattibrie waited bravely as her captor came closer to her angrily fully expecting the reaction to her words. To her surprise her captor started laughing about half a foot in front of her, not a hurtful or angry laugh but a genuine 'found something funny' laugh.

"Oh my," said Cattibrie's captor as she wipped a tear away from her eye with one hand tilted Cattibrie's head up with the other. "You really are something else, aren't you?" she asked.

'Have you looked in a mirror?' Cattibrie wanted to ask as her captor gave her an amuse smile, a smile that quickly dissipated leaving behind a solemn emotionless face. The hands dropped to their sides.

"Should I tell her, Drizzt," she said loudly causing confusion for Cattibrie until Drizzt step out from the trees behind her captor. "Would she understand the significance you play if I told her the name of my rapist?" she questioned as she continued staring at Cattibrie.

"Do you understand, Cattibrie," she asked although to Cattibrie it sounded like the question was for Drizzt. "My rapist was none other then that captor I had elbowed in the back of the head, the one that held me as that damn priestess' whip lashed at my body."

"The drow was no other then a Do'Urden," she continued as she turned around and faced Drizzt who had his scrimitars out and could have easily reached both maidens but kept his distance and allowed Cattibrie's captor to finish.

"Zaknafein Do'Urden, former weapon master of house Daermon N'a'shezbaernon, former ninth house of Menzoberranzan, and father of a drow ranger and the house's now lone survivor, two-hands Drizzt Do'Urden."

Silence.

Pure Silence.


End file.
